Walls
by Wallpaper
Summary: HPDM oneshot: 'Kiss me Malfory,' challenged Harry. 'I dare you to.'


**For Huimin, to be read when reality should honestly just go screw themselves for awhile, and also when you're feeling perverted or miss Edlyn Ng so much that you just _have_ to do something that is related to her so that you'll feel better. Enjoy! **

Title: Walls (The Edited Version)  
Rating: NC-13 (honestly. It hardly even deserves and NC-15 rating la!)  
Genre: Romance  
Summary: 'Kiss me Malfoy,' challenged Harry. 'I dare you to.' HP/DM one-shot  
Author: Wallpaper (Edlyn Ng)

It seriously sucked to be in love.

It seriously sucked even more, to be in love with the person that you have consciously hated for almost three quarters of your life till date. And the worst thing was that the person in question hated you back, and with a vengeance to add.

A very, very strong vengeance.

And it definitely didn't help that you spent probably your whole life, learning how to hate that person, to disgrace that person as much as possible, and to simply make that person's life a living hell with you as the devil's advocate.

And it didn't help much to accept the fact that not only was the person you liked your greatest rival of all time, but also of the same sex as you.

Draco Malfoy leaned heavily against the hard and cold stone ledge of the window in the Astronomy tower and wistfully wished that his life weren't that complicated, and that he will end up looking back at his life when he was, say, 80, and laugh at how stupid he was when he was younger.

He would laugh in his raspy voice, and blatantly forget how _good_ and right kissing Harry Potter felt like.

Draco shut his eyes in an attempt to block out the visions that came to him when he thought about how he had kissed Harry, and laughed bitterly when it didn't work, and the memory flooded his mind as if the dam that held it back had gave in under the sheer pressure of the memory.

* * *

It was just after curfew, and most of the students were already in bed. Draco had been rushing back from the owlery, having spent a much longer time there than expected while he was grooming his owl. Slinking in the dark corners and darting quickly behind the suits of armor uselessly lining the hallway, Draco quickly checked his surroundings to make sure that Filch the caretaker, or his annoying cat, wasn't around to catch him for being out of his dorms after curfew, and stepped out of the shadows, straightening his robes.

It was then that he heard the muffled shout of surprise that was quickly stifled.

With his heart lodged midway up his throat and eyes wide in surprise, Draco stared at the air in front of him that made the sudden noise. He was sure he heard it, and it was too loud and plain real to be a hallucination. Draco frowned and crossed his arms across his chest.

'It's quite obvious that someone's there. Why don't you get out here where I can see you, and I will consider not calling for Filch?'

Draco gritted his teeth in irritation as the person who was currently evading Draco's vision was quite comfortable not being seen.

'Filch's cat could sniff you out from where you're hiding in a second, you know.'

A rustle of cloth later, Draco watched with disbelief at his luck- good or bad, he couldn't quite figure out- as a scowling Harry Potter slowly rippled into vision in front of him, a black cloth crumpled in his hands.

'I hate you, Draco Malfoy. What do you want?'

Draco blinked and wondered what he wanted too. He noticed the black cloak in Potter's hands, and scowled in response to Harry's own scowl.

'An invisibility cloak eh? How interesting it would be if Dumbledore realized that his precious _pet _had an illegal object in his possession.'

'Dumbledore was the one who _gave_ it to me, you idiot.'

Draco blanched.

'Dumbledore _gave_ the cloak to you? Bloody hell, he must seriously be senile,' Draco drawled lazily as he leaned against the wall on his arm, smirking, 'But of course, anything for the precious Golden Boy eh?'

He watched with appreciation as the fire in Harry's eyes made the green melt into a delicious green- gold, and Draco unconsciously let his tongue run over his lower lip.

And he watched as Harry's gaze dropped to follow his tongue.

Draco raised an eyebrow towards Harry that went unnoticed, pleasantly surprised.

_Now_ that's_ interesting..._

But Harry didn't need to know that.

He watched as Harry blinked furiously, presumably to clear his mind, and settled back into a glare towards him.

'It's none of your business, Malfoy. What are you doing up so late too, anyway.'

'Why Potter. Do you really want to know?'

Harry's face clouded with confusion for a few moments, but when he finally caught on, it flushed into a thousands shades of red.

'Whatever, Malfoy,' Draco watched as Harry tossed his head restlessly, 'do whatever you want, but stay out of my way. I'm leaving.'

Draco's gaze followed Harry as the boy walked past him hurriedly in the direction of the Gryffindor common room.

'Without a fight, Potter?'

'I have no time for that, Malfoy, because unlike some questionable figures, I don't spend my nights committing certain questionable activities.'

Draco knew he should be enraged by that. He should be glaring at Harry and spitting back some rude remark that involved insulting him in any way he could. He should be shoving Harry against the wall and be beating the crap out of him, with a silencing charm in place.

Draco did shove Harry against the wall, grabbing a fistful of his robes and waving a variation of the silencing charm in place that wouldn't trigger off the alarm in the school and have everyone running to where they were, and haul Draco off to Azkaban for trying to murder the Boy-Who-Lived. He clenched his hand into a fist, and had every intention to beat the living daylights out of Harry.

But for some unfathomable reason, when he met Harry's challenging gaze, his anger crumbled.

It was then that Draco was very, very aware of how close he was to Harry, and how Harry's quick, shallow breaths were whispering against his neck, making him suppress an impulse to shudder.

Draco realized that he really, really wanted to kiss Harry Potter right then, and being a Malfoy, no one would dare deny Draco whatever he wanted.

And Draco wasn't so dumb that he couldn't tell that Harry's shallow breathing was not because he was afraid of him. He watched as Harry's eyes turned a darker green, and he slowly tilted his head slightly to the right with a challenging gaze.

_Kiss me, Malfoy. I dare you to._

And a Malfoy never stepped down from a challenge.

And so Draco did.

* * *

Draco bent his head and hesitated, watching Harry's expression as he hovered over his lips, their flurried breathing mingling between them.

'Are you sure you want this, Potter?' He murmured as his grip on Harry's robes tightened. His vision was full of Harry, his senses overwhelmed with the spicy, earthy scent, and his body yearned to give in to the sensations that were flowing through his veins.

'Are you very sure, because once we do this...' Draco gave in to temptation and let his lips brush gently across Harry's jaw line. He felt Harry shudder and tilt his head back, baring the expanse of his neck to Draco. He let his lips brush there too, and shivered when Harry whimpered. 'Because once I start,' Draco whispered hotly against his skin, 'I don't know if I will ever stop.'

Draco watched with hooded eyes as Harry's eyes met his, swirling with green that was dark with desire.

'Yes.'

Draco didn't know who leaned forward first, but once their lips touched, it was as if fire blazed in him. His scent invaded his senses, and soon, he was giddy with it, letting his lips run restlessly over Harry's in open mouthed kisses.

Harry moaned, and Draco lost it.

Pressing himself against Harry urgently, he pushed him harder against the wall, and bit back a moan himself when he felt the delicious friction run through his body. Harry pulled away from the kiss and tilted his head back against the wall, letting out another moan that drove Draco further past the edge of his sanity, and latched his lips onto the skin beneath Harry's ear and sucked greedily. He ran his tongue soothingly over it when it turned an angry red, and then attacked it again with vigor.

With an impatient growl, Harry's fingers combed through Draco's hair and yanked his head up, pressing his lips against Draco's urgently. Draco felt Harry wrap one leg around his waist and it drew them even closer, the heat between them almost becoming unbearable. When Harry shifted against restlessly against Draco, he couldn't hold back the loud moan that escaped from his throat.

'Fuck...Potter.' And all that brat did was grin and push Draco off him, unhooking his leg from his waist. Confused and unbearably hot, Draco hissed angrily at Harry and tried to pull the boy back into his arms where he was supposed to be, but felt himself being pushed against the wall roughly.

'My turn, Malfoy.' Harry explained with a glint in his eyes.

And when Draco wrapped his arms around the other boy and let them roam down Harry's body restlessly, and when Harry started making those delicious moans and whimpers again as Draco kissed him, Draco decided that he didn't really mind being pinned against the wall.

Not at all.

* * *

Draco opened his eyes quickly and tried to calm his heavy breathing. How long had he been asleep? He quickly glanced out of the window of the Astronomy tower and sighed in relief to find the sky still dark. He smiled wryly as he collapsed against the stone wall again. Only he could fall asleep while thinking about kissing Harry.

He watched the dark night sky quietly again, and got up from his perch with a huge sigh, walking towards the door of the Astronomy tower. Feeling disgusted at his lovesick self, he steeled his resolve to get a grip on his runaway emotions, and stop being a wimp. So what if he had kissed Harry Potter? It probably meant nothing to that bastard anyway. He would return to the Great Hall tomorrow morning, sneering at the Golden boy and his Golden friends, glaring back when Harry Potter glared at him in disdain.

It would all be back to normal again. He would stop thinking about kissing Harry Potter, and concentrate on hating him.

His resolve went straight to hell when he opened the door and saw _him_ standing on the other side, grinning shamelessly at him.

Draco decided that after kissing Harry Potter again, he will go back to researching ways to make Potter's life a living hell.

Really, he would.

But only after kissing Harry Potter.

* * *

-End of Wall- 


End file.
